The World is Full of Different Kinds of People
by Metoria
Summary: The Character's first impressions of each other.


Zoids First Impressions: [I'm wingin' it! I don't have the episodes right here in front of me lol]

Bit…

She was a psycho. Bit was on the ground looking up at her from beneath the net. She was scary. Okay Bit play it cool. "Take it easy, babe." He said trying to sound cool and collected. He pulled up his defenses he was so nervous. However it only ticked her off more.

"Babe!?" She was like a harpy or something. Luckily her older brother interceded

"What's your name buddy?" He sounded pretty ticked off too but not as much as his sister.

"Bit Cloud, but you can call me Bit." Bit thought that maybe if he advertised his trade he might pick up some customers and explain his earlier presence that day. However…

"You're a thief that's what you are!" The girl said with the angriest voice he'd ever heard. And he thought his father was scary when he was mad.

"Now Leena, he did help me from my Zoids today." Her brother was on Bit's side now? Oh good.

…

Bit looked up as well as he could considering he was under a net. He was nice; the one he'd accidentally injured. He and the other guy with long brown hair came over and took the net off of him. That was nice of him. Bit met his eyes. There was an odd understanding between them.

Later on they would be able to really talk. However it would be after the next day when he would win the battle for them. It was after dinner Bit was in the base's hanger sitting with the Liger.

"Hey Bit,"

The one named turned to see the one who had called him. He saw Leon coming toward him. Bit smiled. "Hey, what's up?"

Bit saw a soft kind smile form on Leon's lips. "Nice work today."

"Thanks." Bit said quietly.

Leon looked around like there was more to say but said nothing more and turned to leave.

Bit didn't want him to leave and called after him. "Uh, hey wait."

Leon turned to look at him curiously.

Bit thought of an excuse to get him to stay. He wanted to be friends with him. "How are you doing? I am really sorry about what happened."

Leon smiled and went to sit next to Bit. "I'm fine. And don't worry about it. You were eager for some parts to sell. I saw the way you wolfed down that food last night."

Bit smiled shyly. "Yeah…" He liked Leon. He was a nice guy.

…

He was either cold or aloof. Bit wasn't entirely sure which yet. The mercenary was the silent type anyway. How was this guy going to get a girl if he kept acting like that? Maybe he couldn't care less about it. Hard to say.

Bit sat in the meeting room with him. He had a mug of coffee with him. 'Was he addicted?' Bit wondered. It isn't healthy. Tea is much better for you. He could say that to start a conversation but you know those addicts, they don't care. Bit sighed.

"Something wrong?"

Bit nearly jumped out of his skin. He didn't expect anyone to speak and plus he was in such deep thought it took him completely off guard. He looked up and saw Brad looking at him. "N-no." Bit said waving it off. "Nothing. Just a little bored."

Brad looked up at the door and through a sigh said, "Yeah…"

Man, HE was boring. Bit looked down at his lap. This guy was no conversation maker and if he was it was to reprimand or over something serious. Maybe he was a loser who pretended to be serious so he could look cool. Well it wasn't working, that was for sure.

…

Bit walked into the kitchen… no wait a minute. DARN IT! He took another wrong turn! This was the third time he got lost. No way he'd ask Leena for help and Brad probably wouldn't give a very good answer if any. And Doc and Leon were no where to be seen. However in this room was the youngest member. "Jamie right?"

The kid looked up and smiled. "Hi, what brings you here?" He looked back to the screen.

Bit wasn't sure if he should answer. It may have been a rhetorical question. "Oh just on my way to the kitchen…" Bit answered anyway.

"Taking a detour?" He asked kindly.

Would this kid give him a hard time? "Actually I got lost." Bit took a chance.

"No problem, I'll take you there, I need a snack myself!" Jamie stood and switched off the screen.

Bit smiled. He was a nice kid.

…

[AN] okay so this is FAR from finished. I haven't even finished Bit's First Impressions yet… sorry about that. But at lest I'm doing more Zoids fics again!


End file.
